


Cause There's This Tune I Found That Makes Me Think Of You Somehow

by obsessedsophie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School AU, M/M, Phan - Freeform, pastel!dan, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedsophie/pseuds/obsessedsophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell is the new student. He wears pastel colours and flower crowns, is always quiet and never talks back to anyone.<br/>Phil Lester is the school punk. He wears black, has more artificial holes in his face than natural ones and doesn't seem to care about anything.</p><p>When they meet, they learn a lot more about themselves than they would have ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause There's This Tune I Found That Makes Me Think Of You Somehow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan Howell, flower crown-enthusiast and probably the shyest person on earth, is the new kid at school. Although he so isn't a kid anymore, if you ask him. On his first day he meets a mysterious boy with more artificial holes in his face than natural ones and is instantly interested. But Punk Boy isn't all that happy about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Graphic Description of blood, Bullying (I guess?? idk)
> 
> First chapter ayyy :D This is gonna be a multichapter fic (obvs) and I'm planning to actually finish it. I even have a storyline and an ending and stuff. Wow. 
> 
> Chapter title from "Do I Wanna Know" by the Arctic Monkeys.

If Dan had been given the choice between being locked in a small room with thousands of moths around him and getting out of the car he would have gladly stepped into that room. And to his belief moths are basically the spawns of satan, so that is really saying something. But Dan didn't have the choice so after taking a deep breath and nodding assuringly towards his mom, he got out of the car, put his school bag on his shoulders and started walking. Well, that was his intention anyway. He managed to take two steps before tripping and landing hard on his hands and knees, his pale pink flower crown falling off his head.

Cursing under his breath, Dan quickly grabbed it and got up, looking around to check that nobody saw. There were only a few people looking at him, but eventually they looked away and entered the school. He sighed and continued his walk towards the stairs leading into the school. Dan hated first school days, especially in the middle of the term. Most people had already founded groups and he had no idea how to do that. Did they have some telepathy he didn't have? Something that matches them up with people who like the same stuff? Or did they just go by clothing? _Hey, you're wearing a Top Man shirt and I like Top Man too so let's be friends._ Well, if that was the case, Dan could throw away his already low hopes of finding friends in sixth form completely. No one looked quite like him in his powder blue skinny jeans, pale pink sweater and flower crown.

Just when he was taking the stairs to enter the school, Dan noticed another guy his age sitting on the last step, leaning against the handrail and listening to music. He was completely dressed in black. His eyes were emphasized with black kohl, contrasting heavily with the bright blue color of his iris. His earlobes were stretched and Dan could spot at least three more facial piercings but maybe some were covered by his black fringe. It looked much like Dan's, only mirrored, and Dan's hair was brown and didn't have blue highlights in them. Something about Punk Boy - Dan decided to call him that until he figured out his real name - made him move closer until he could hear him quietly singing along to the music.  
"To lead you in the summer." Punk Boy sang and Dan felt a smile rising up inside him. He didn't know what it was, but something urged him to sing the next line aloud with Punk Boy: "To join the black parade."

Dan really shouldn't have done that. Punk Boy suddenly looked up at him, his icy blue eyes filled with anger as he got up.  
"What do you think you're doing, princess?" he asked. _Well, crap._ "I recognized the song you were singing and I like it too, so I thought-" But Punk Boy wasn't in the mood for chatting, as he made quite clear when he forcefully pushed Dan down the stairs, not even bothering to check on him before he turned around to enter the school.

"Crap!" Dan spat out, tears stinging in his eyes. He had fallen down the entire staircase, bumping his arms and legs everywhere and he was positive that he had hit his head somewhere in the mix too. He slowly uncurled, flinching at the sight of his bleeding knees and ripped jeans. When he collected his flower crown to put it on his head, he felt something warm flowing down his cheek. Dan quickly pressed his hand against it, only to see blood on it when he pulled away.

"Are you okay?" someone said and Dan looked up, blinking his tears away. He didn't cry, not in in public. The voice belonged to a concerned looking girl with blonde hair and pink ends. As soon as she got a better look at his head, she gasped in shock. "Oh my god, you're bleeding! Come on, we have to get you to the school nurse!"

Dan didn't speak, he was too scared that his voice would break. But he got up and followed the girl, rushing up the stairs, trying to ignore the pain in his knees. _You're such a wuss, Dan, stop!_ He tried to collect himself but he was still trembling and wide-eyed when he reached the registry. He couldn't stop thinking about Punk Boy. Why did he even push him? It's not like he insulted him or anything. Dan only focussed on his surroundings for long enough to realize that the injuries did in fact only scratch the surface of his skin and after they'd been washed, he was free to go to his lesson. His jeans were still ruined.

 

"You've got music with me, Dan!" the girl giggled excitedly as they walked along the corridor. He should probably say something.  
"Yeah, uh, cool, I didn't catch your name?" _Way to go, Dan. Show off you awkwardness to the first person who is actually friendly towards you._ "It's Louise! And music's that way." she sids, not seeming to be bothered by Dan's awkwardness.

But his luck didn't hold on for long. As soon as Dan entered the class, he was met by icy blue eyes staring directly at him from the last row of the class. Punk Boy. The teacher, a small woman with a blonde bob, seemed oblivious to the whole situation and introduced Dan as the 'new student'. He was glad that his fringe was covering the bloody scratch on his temple. Maybe no one else had to know about it and he could stay in this school. He kind of just wanted to stay in one school for a while, without being forced to change because of bullies. And Louise seemed nice? But who was he kidding, with Punk Boy in at least one of his classes, nothing was gonna change. Nothing was ever gonna change.

Dan was interrupted in his train of thought when Louise pulled him to a table in the second row next to her's. He did try to concentrate, he liked music after all, but he kept feeling the stare of someone on his back. He knew exactly who it was and it took him his whole willpower not to turn around.

After class, Dan tried hard to not look awkward when he sort of followed Louise. He was never sure about social things. Was she his friend? Or acquaintance? Or just a nice student who helped him? Well, she did have him sit next to her in class. But Dan didn't have to worry for long, because Louise called out a "Are you coming?" to him after he had carefully stayed a metre behind her. He smiled slightly and was just about to catch up to her, when someone bumped into him so hard he was knocked over and landed on his butt. Although he didn't see exactly who it was, Dan could have sworn he saw a glimpse of blue hair.

"Don't worry about him." Louise sighed while helping him up. "No one really knows why he is like that. Maybe he's just a dick." Dan nodded as response but couldn't help feeling like there was more to the story. He was still thinking about Punk Boy when Louise introduced him to her group of friends, so he didn't really keep any of the names in his head. Only on his way to the next class did he realize that he probably had friends now. That brought a smile to his face, resulting in a brown-haired girl asking him what was up.

"Oh, nothing." Dan answered, but he couldn't stop his grin when she playfully punched his arm.  
"Come on, tell me! Saw a pretty girl?" she teased and Dan's smile fell the tiniest bit. Right. That was the disadvantage of finally having people being interested in him; he had to come out all over again. As if it hadn't been hard enough the first time, in front of his mom.

He had never planned to come out to her the way he did. Or at all, actually. But when she'd bumped into him in the city when he was holding hands with his first and only ever boyfriend, he couldn't not have told her. Her reaction had been positive, thankfully. Maybe a bit too positive because she had immediately started firing questions at him, but then moms were generally that way. Dan was only glad that he didn't have to tell his homophobic dad. Probably the only perk of him being constantly away.

"I'm Cat, by the way! Do you have PE now? Cause if you do, then we're in one course! Well, not together anyway because girls and boys are seperated, but we're in the gym at the same time so we could send moral support through telepathy and stuff." the girl - Cat - continued, oblivious to the fact that Dan had now stopped smiling entirely. He just stared at the entrance of the gym, praying to whoever would hear him that it was just a trick of his mind and not the actual Punk Boy leaning against the wall. But his hopes were shattered when the boy looked up to glare at Dan.

Dan had never been great at sports. He would love to blame it on genes or illness but he was just lazy. Very lazy. Also, PE lessons belonged to his worst memories of school bullies. If teachers didn't spot bullies throwing paper at other students' heads in a small classroom then they definitely didn't see what kind of torture Dan had had to endure in these big halls of shouting kids and hard thrown balls. Don't even get started on the dressing rooms.

"Ms. Simone is here, I have to go. See you later, Dan!" Cat called while joining with the group of girls entering the gym. Dan looked around, but didn't recognize any of the boys' faces so he just decided to awkwardly stand there and wait for his PE teacher. Luckily, he came just a minute after Cat had left, letting the boy into the dressing rooms without acknowledging the new student. The undressing and putting on his sports clothes didn't feature any drama but Dan doubtet that it would stay that way. Before he knew it, they were standing in one line, listening to Mr. Mark explaining the rules of basketball for, if you were going by his voice, at least thousandth time.

"We'll start of with some partner exercises, just some easy back-and-forth, you got me?" the teachers voice blared through the hall and Dan felt his heart sink. Everybody quickly started pairing up, leaving Dan to look for someone standing single. After a few seconds, however, everyone had found a partner and started passing balls to each other. When he noticed a movement in the corner of his eye, Dan got his hopes up again but they were crushed when he realized that it was Punk Boy. For a second, he deliberated about whether he could convice Mr. Mark that he wasn't feeling so well but the teacher was nowhere to be seen. He was just about to sit down in a corner, hoping no one would notice him since he was pretty good at that, when Punk Boy came up to him.

"You gonna get a ball or are you too injured, princess?" he said, looking at Dan's scurf-covered knees.  
"Stop calling me that." he hissed in response, but got up and picked up a ball anyway. There was no way he was behaving like a wuss with Punk Boy around.

Dan didn't know exactly when it happened, but somewhere between hard throws and choked insults Punk Boy had become less scary. His eyes had started sparkling and instead of affronting Dan when he didn't catch the ball, he chuckled.  
"You're so bad at this!" he shouted but his grin showed that he didn't mean it. It even sounded endearing.  
"Yeah, well, if you could stop throwing the ball five metres above my head? I'm not some kind of titan!" Dan laughed back, picking up the ball again. This time, he aimed right for Punk Boy's head, making him curse and duck in the last moment.  
"Stop trying to kill me, you dumbass!" Punk Boy chuckled and Dan just grinned at him while walking to the other side of the gym to get the ball.

"You alright? You seemed a bit scared before the lesson." Cat called to him when he had reached the girls' end of the hall.  
"Yeah, I'm good." he answered, actually meaning it.   
"I saw that you're paired up with Phil Lester. He can be an outright bully, you sure you're okay?"   
"Yeah, it's fine. He's not so bad." Dan smiled but Cat frowned at him.  
"No, I mean it. You wouldn't wanna be seen talking to him"

What in the world had Phil done to make everyone hate him?


End file.
